Potter, Granger, Weasley & Co
by Minerva Lily Gardner
Summary: Just some oneshot drabbles of moments in the Golden Trio's life, told through notes. Please R&R! Suggested HP/GW, RW/HG and MM/AD  not too much though. Some chapters will include other characters. NOT Harry/Ron SLASH, is a gerneral HP story!
1. Chapter 1: Charms Class HBP

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think Dumbledore would be gay? Or, Fred would be dead? That's what I thought...**

These fonts for these characters: Harry/_Ron_/Hermione

Chapter 1: Charms Class (HBP)

Hermione!

What?

I think I have more evidence on Malfoy becoming a Death Eater!

_Sure you do Harry._

Oh sod off Ron-You know what? Don't sod off; stay right here while I tell her.

_Tell who what?_

Lavender that you're in love with Hermione.

WHAT?

_NO! HARRY! You can't do that mate, she'll go crazy! I'LL DIE! You don't want me to die... Do you?_

Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?

I know, crazy, hey Hermione? And 'Won-Won', what do you think? How about: not at the moment?

Ronald Weasley! You're actually in LOVE with me? No joke?

_Bugger off Harry. Hermione, Harry's just kidding._

Was I? Was I really?

_YES YOU WERE. NOW SHUT UP._

Ron, it's okay. Hermione loves you too.

HARRY JAMES POTTER! I DO NOT!

_Good job mate, now you're in for it..._

Haha, yeah right! Look at her face! Someone's embarrassed...

_Or just really angry..._

Well Harry likes Ginny!

_You WHAT?_

Crap.

Payback, you prat. *smiles evilly*

_What the BLOODY HELL HARRY! SHES MY LITTLE SISTER!_

Mate, it's not that big of a deal... She doesn't even like me...

Oh yes she does! She never got over you actually...

You're not exactly helping, Hermione.

Exactly the point.

_Harry-_

I'm going to go now. I need to-uh, practice this charm. Practice makes perfect! Bye!

But you're doing it perfectly already...

...

_Harry?_

I think he's gone.

_Well, serves him right, liking Ginny and all..._

Um... I guess...

_So... erm... do you actually- uh... love me?_

Well, um, of course not. Harry was just kidding-

_Oh._

-I wasn't done! I was going to say that if you ever asked me out on a- well, you know...

_Date?_

Yes. I would probably take up your offer...

_Really?_

Yes.

_No joke?_

No joke.

_You're not going to change your mind?_

NO!

_Oh. Cool..._

I guess... yeah...

_So... uh, next Hogsmeade weekend-_

Yes.

_Without Harry?_

Of course! *bursts out laughing* He needs better friends than us...

_Is there better than us?_

I guess I need this bit of parchment to show Ginny I win the bet...

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HARRY!_

A/N: First chapter down! What do you think? Please Review, please review, please review! This story is dedicated to my chat buddy, Miriflowers, who inspired me to start really writing!


	2. Chapter 2: Potions GOF

**Disclaimer: No! I don't own any Harry Potter, So stop asking me!**

**Fonts: **Harry/Hermione/_Ron_

**A/N: If you didn't realize yet, the last chapter took place during the Half Blood Prince (HBP) and this chapter takes place during the Goblet of Fire (GOF). Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Potions (GOF)**

Ugh! I hate that Skeeter cow!

_Why? _

Mate, are you seriously that thick?

_Oh... That stuff in Witch Weekly bothering you?_

Is it bothering me? Of COURSE it's bothering me! Even your mother believes what she wrote!

_She does?_

Did you miss what she got Hermione for Easter?

_Obviously._

A tiny Easter egg. It wouldn't matter if she got me anything; but that measly egg is proof she hates me!

_That's ridiculous! Wow, I didn't know my mum was that thick. Don't worry Hermione, I going write to her._

Ron, I'm not sure that will work...

_Of course it will. I'll get Harry to write in the letter too._

I will Hermione. We'll fix this.

Thank you. I love you guys.

You're welcome. We like you too.

...

_Hermione, how are you doing that?_

Doing what?

_Making this blasted Potion!_

Following the instructions! Honestly Ronald!

_Don't you 'honestly Ronald!' me Hermione! Do you want my help with mum or not?_

Ugh... yes, I would love your help.

_Good. Then that's settled._

You know... sometimes I hate you.

_Thanks! Seriously kind of you._

Just being honest!

_Well, sometimes I hate you too._

Good to know. Now, where were we?

Skeeter.

Oh right... Ugh, that COW!

**Soo... If anyone could please review... Just hit that little button! It would seriously make my day, because I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Herbology COS

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Nothing at all!**

**Fonts: **Harry/Hermione/_Ron_/**Malfoy**

**A/N: No, this is not Malfoy! ;P When the story starts people, calm down. Behold Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Herbology (COS) **

**Hey Mudblood!**

Hey git! Don't call her that!

**What are you going to do about it, Potty?**

Harry, Shush. What do you want Malfoy?

**Just thought I'd grace you with a conversation before something happens to you.**

And, what exactly, is going to happen to me?

**Oh, I don't know for sure, Mudblood-**

_Shut up Malfoy, or I'll make you eat slugs!_

**Like you did last time? Anyway, as I was saying, before Weasel beak interrupted me here, the Chamber of Secrets is open, and you might get petrified, or even better, killed! So I thought I'd grace you with my Malfoy Charm before you die. It'll be the best thing that ever happened to you anyways...**

Malfoy, I'm going to kill you-

_Me too!_

-Very brutally!

_We are going to chop your head off-_

-gouge out your eyeballs-

_-shave all your hair off-_

-pick out your teeth-

_-chop off your tongue-_

-skin you-

_-send your eyeballs, teeth and tongue to your parents by post, with detailed pictures of your murder-_

-and stick your head on a stake-

_-then serve your body parts, yes, including your testicles,-_

-on platters and feed them to Crabbe, Goyle (God knows these two will eat anything!) and Snape.

**You guys would get chucked in Azkaban...**

Not with Hermione on our side. She'll get rid of all the evidence, so no one will ever find out!

_Or we'll frame Pansy. We'll say: 'It must have been her! I heard Draco rejected her...' _

**You wouldn't...**

Try us.

_You really don't want to though. For your own good..._

...

Malfoy?

...

_Malfoy?_

...

Draco Malfoy? Greatest of all Slytherins?

...

_He's so gone._

That was-

BLOODY BRILLIANT!

_You think?_

Of course! Watch the coward cry his eyes out...

Revenge is sweet.

_Agreed my friend._

Once again, the Golden Trio saves the day!

_The what?_

Oh... That's what people call us. Or at least, that's what Parvarti Patil told me.

Oh... I like that... It's cool!

(H/R/Hr) _Once again, the Golden Trio saves the day!_


	4. Chapter 4: Transfiguration OOTP

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't not belong to me. However, Snarry Hotter does! Wow, that sounds odd...**

**Fonts: **Harry/Hermione/_Ron_/**McGonagall**

**A/N: Ha! I wish I was Minerva McGonagall... Some things are just not meant to be. ;'( How life sucks. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story! Namely no pretence and whispered touches! Anyhoo, Continue on!**

**Chapter 4: Transfiguration (OOTP)**

_You know Harry, I'm jealous of you._

How come?

_Well, besides the fact that your famous, won the Triwizard Tournament, are the Boy Who Lived, became the youngest seeker in a century, killed a Basilisk-_

Please get to the point Ron.

_Right, Sorry. My point is, I'm jealous of you because you got snogged before me or Hermione._

Speak for yourself!

_What?_

I said 'Speak for yourself!'.

_What do you mean?_

I mean that if your jealous of Harry because he's snogged someone and you haven't, don't drag me into it.

_You've snogged someone?_

I didn't say that...

_But that's what it sounded like..._

...

_Who?_

Who do you think?

_Oh my GOD. You've snogged Malfoy, haven't you?_

How can you be that thick?

Ronald! Don't be stupid! Oh- too late!

_Hey! Don't be mean, I was only guessing..._

Terrible guess, Mate.

Try again.

_Hmm... How about- Oh NO..._

What?

_She's snogged the ENEMY!_

The enemy? Which one? Besides Malfoy of course...

_You spent all that time fraternizing with the enemy..._

I said which-

Hermione?

...

_Hermione?_

You GIT! After all this time you still think KRUM'S the ENEMY!

Oh no...

_Well, yea- I mean no, well I don't really-_

YOU were the one who wanted his autograph! YOU were the one who praised him all summer! YOU-

Okay guys, let's calm down. Ron: you're jealous because you haven't snogged anyone. Hermione: is quite angry and has snogged Krum.

_Right. Well, back to earlier..._

**Maybe, Mr Weasley, seeing as you are not, as you so eloquently put it, 'snogging' anyone, you could take that time to work on TRANSFIGURATION. As for Mr Potter and Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind taking some of your osculating time and using it for your work as well...**

_Um... Who is this?_

It can't be-

_Who?_

Professor McGonagall.

_Oh Bugger._

**Yes Mr Weasley. I'm so glad to be- what is it called? Ahh, yes, 'up to speed' on your current events. Mr Weasley is jealous and never been osculated, Miss Granger is angry and osculated by Viktor Krum, and Mr Potter has been osculated by- whom?**

I... well... uh,-

Cho Chang of Ravenclaw, Professor.

Thanks Hermione.

Don't mention it Harry!

**Oh.. how interesting. Good choice Mr Potter.**

Um, thanks Professor.

_Professor, If you know who we're snogging, then who are you snogging?_

**Mr Weasley! That is highly inappropriate!**

_No offence Professor, but your face is rrreeeddd... Bit embarrassed to admit you've been snogging Dumbledore in between classes? No wonder Umbridge is so mad. She's jealous you've got the greatest wizard of all time wrapped around your pretty little finger. Or should I say he's got you wrapped around his-_

**Mr Weasley! That will be quite enough! I must be going now. Start on your Transfiguration, or ten points from Gryffindor!**

...

Ron?

_Yeah?_

You do realize why she was embarrassed, right?

_No. Why?_

Because she has been snogging Dumbledore...

**A/N: How awesome was that? Pretty Please Review! I only have two reviews so far, and (In my opinion) this is the best chapter so far! And By the way... Osculating means kissing. I just can't see McGonagall saying something and slang-y as 'snogging'. She needed a proper word that she would've used back in her day that substituted 'snogging'. **


	5. Chapter 5: In The Forest DH

**Disclaimer: Stop rubbing it in fanfiction...**

**Fonts: **Harry/Hermione

**A/N: Ohkidokei folks, this is a friendship chapter. No humour, sorry. It is Harry/Hermione, but it is purely friendship. If you've read my first chapter, then you should know that I like Ron/Hermione. SPOILER ALERT FOR EVERYONE WHO HAS NOT READ THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! This takes place after Ron ditches Harry and Hermione in the hunt for Horcruxes. Thank you to Skylan D. Water for reviewing! And OH MY GOD! Thank you to EVERYONE who has this story on Alert or Favourites, and to everyone who has put ME on author alert or favourites! I appreciate it sooooo much! Anyway, on with it!**

**Chapter 5: In The Forest (DH)**

Hermione, are you alright?

Yes Harry. Why wouldn't I be?

Well, you seem a bit off since R- he left.

Have I? I haven't noticed.

Come off it, Hermione. I know you like him.

Well then, I guess you should realize that I'm completely heartbroken.

I'm sorry. I didn't men to be so blunt. He's a right git-

-You think?-

-For walking out on us like that, and talking about my parents like that...

Oh Harry! I'm so sorry, I've been wallowing in my own self pity- I didn't even think-

It's okay.

He shouldn't have said those things.

No, he shouldn't have, but he didn't mean it. He was wearing the horcrux, remember?

That's true.

...

Hermione, if you ever need anyone to talk to, or just need a hug, I'm here. Well, you know I'm here, but I'll be there for you-

Thanks Harry. You don't even know how much I appreciate it. You know, I still believe what I said in our first year. You're a great wizard Harry.

Thanks Hermione. But you know I could never get through anything without tour help, or his help.

That's not true.

Yes it is! First year, you helped by getting us past Devils Snare, those keys, and those potions! Second year, R- he and I would've died without your information on the Chamber. Third year, You're Time-Turner and you of course, helped save Buckbeak and Sirus! Fourth Year, you helped with the Tri Wizard Tournament, Fifth; was your idea to form the DA, and you fought in the battle at the Ministry with me! Last year, you fought in the battle at the end of the year, and now you're helping me with hunting horcruxes.

When you put it like that-

But that's what I've been telling you my whole life! Stuff like that sounds so much cooler than it actually is!

Harry, I love you. Like a brother, you know?

Yes, I know. I love you like a sister. I thought he knew that.

I thought he did too. I mean, have we ever let on that we'd like to be-

-More than friends?

Yes.

No, I don't think we have...

Me neither. God Harry! I just want to hurt him! Hurt him like he hurt me...

It's okay to cry, eh? **(A/N: Now you know I'm Canadian... LOL)** Just let it all out... I'm not going to judge you...

Oh Harry...I just want him back so badly...

I know Hermione, I know.

I appreciate all this, Harry. I really do. And you know what?

What?

We are going to win. I can feel it. You'll defeat You-Know-Who once and for all, and everyone else will kill as many Death Eaters as possible. 

That's right. And whatever happens, we are in this together.

**A/N: Two more chapters to go! Prisoner of Azkaban, and Philosopher's Stone! If anyone has any suggestions (POA is going to be Divination), please PM me! I'm having a bit of writers block for that chapter. What did you think? Well, tell me by PUTTING IT IN A REVIEW! Pretty-Please-With-Sprinkles-And-A-Cherry-On-Top?**


	6. Chapter 6: Divination POA

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I am not JKR. **

**Fonts: **Harry/Hermione/_Ron_

**A/N: Okay folks! This is the second last chapter... Thanks again for everyone who reviewed/favorited this story/favorited me (!)/put this story on alert, etc. I'm sorry for not updating earlier, school is busy, home is busy; life is just taking over. The next chapter will be set during the PS, in DADA. If anyone has any suggestions...? I'm suffering from serious writers block for that chapter! To be honest, it may just be some Snape bashing. It just seems to fit. Don't get me wrong though, I love Snape! It just seems appropriate for first-year Harry. Oh, and by the way, this is more serious than funny, with a bit of humour. I'm sorry! The humour isn't really flowing right now... I'll try with the next chapter, I promise! Well, on with the story, oui?**

**Chapter 6: Divination (POA)**

_Look into the future... Use your Inner Eye!_

She's such an old fraud.

_I think she's hilarious!_

Oh yeah, real comical. I love it when people always predict my death.

_Sorry mate. If she wasn't always telling you that you're going to die-_

-She'd be funny, yeah.

I can't believe people actually believe her!

Well, you know, she's not a complete fraud...

Harry! I can't believe you!

Hermione, she did, you know, make an actual prophecy once...

_What?_

Well, when I went in for my final exam, she got all wonky, like she was having a fit. Then in a creepy voice-

_More creepy than her voice now?_

Way more. She said: "It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to join his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, more terrible than before."

...

_WOW._

Oh my God, why didn't you tell us?

You were both so devastated by Buckbeak's death; I never really got to it...

This was the night we freed Sirius, wasn't it?

Yes.

Oh Harry! Don't worry; we'll be there with you...

_Well, at least we know not to underestimate Trelawney again..._

**A/N: The prophecy is, of course, in POA, under (I am 99% certain) the chapter called 'Professor Trelawney's Prediction' if anyone is wondering. I did not include that Harry knew Trewlaney had made one other prediction though, because that was not the point I was trying to get across. Anyhoo, reviews are welcome of course... I don't even care if you flame me! You know what to do! And please! PM me if you have ideas for the last chapter, I want it to be really good, as this was definitely not great. It was almost as bad as Chapter 2, if not worse.**


	7. Chapter 7: DADA PS

**Disclaimer: HP isn't mine.**

**Fonts:** Harry/ Hermione/ _Ron_/ **Snape**

**A/N: Yay! The last chapter! Finally, I know... Sorry! *hides behind my mother* (: LOL Thanks to everyone who reviewed/ favorited my story or moi. Some Snape bashing, but I like Snape, its Harry and his buddies who don't. Well, enjoy the final chapter of Potter, Granger, Weasley & Co!**

**Chapter 7: DADA (PS)**

_OMG, this class is bbbooorrring! _

Hush Ronald, Harry's trying to concentrate! Right Harry?

Umm... Not really. Quirrell speaks in the most boring monotone EVER!

You two are going to fail this class...

_Always the confidence booster Hermione._

Haha. You're funny.

Well, at least it's not Potions.

_True. Slimy, greasy, evil Snape._

He's such a git.

And he's trying to steal the stone!

_And she's still with us; the sense has not been lost!_

Ronald...

Oh Harry! You sound like his mother!

_He sounds like you._

RON-

Back to Snape. He's fun to bash!

_He has an ugly, hooked nose._

He looks like a bat when he walks.

He tried to kill Harry!

_He should wash his hair._

He should wash his face.

_Didn't mummy ever tell him if he kept that scowl on his face, it would stick! Well, I guess not!_

He's cruel to Harry for no reason!

I don't even think he's human. He never shows an ounce of emotion.

_He's cruel to Hermione for no reason!_

Oh Ron, that's so sweet!

_Shut up! I'm only stating a fact here._

I bet he's killed people before. Or at least tortured them.

_We should come up with a name for him. _

Hmmmm...

...

Ooh! I got one!

_Me too!_

Me three!

Okay Hermione, you go first.

Okay. How about "Snape: The sniviling git".

You know Hermione, that's close to mine!

Cool!

_My turn. How about "Sevvy"._

That's not really mean Ron. More embarrassing.

_I guess. What's yours Harry?_

Ahemmm. May I present: "Snivellus".

Oh it's perfect Harry!

_Yeah mate. Good one!_

**[LATER IN THE DAY]**

You guys, I can't find our note from DADA!

_Oh crap._

Harry, what if Snivellus has seen it?

Oh, wait, Hedwig just brought me a note. It must be from Hagrid.

...

_Well?_

It's not from Hagrid.

Who is it from?

Us. It's our note from DADA.

_Oh thank Dumbledore. _

No thanking Dumbledore tonight. Guess what else was written?

What?

**Dear Potter, Granger, Weasley & Company, **

**15 points from Mr Potter for calling me 'Snivellus'. I don't EVER want to hear that infernal name come out of your mouth, understood?**

**5 points from Mr Potter for the all those other insults. **

**10 points from Mr Weasley's use of 'Sevvy'. Only one person could call me that and sh- they are dead. **

**5 points from Mr Weasley for the rest of his insults.**

**10 points from Miss Granger for making stupid assumptions.**

**5 extra points from Miss Granger for coming up with a stupid nickname. **

**Oh, how taking 50 points from Gryffindor just made my day.**

**Sincerely,**

**Professor Snape**

...

Damn it!

_You can say that again._

Damn it!

**THE END!**

**A/N: REVIEW FELLOW READERS! HAPPY NEW 'EARS! :D**

**PS, that was an ear joke ;) Oh Fred and George...**


End file.
